Fate always has its ways
by TroutyMouthLover
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet again after four years. They're both in New York, they're both single but past doesn't simply erase itself.
1. You've got mail

**A/N: ** _Okay guys, here's my first attempt with a longer Klaine fic. It's a Future!Klaine because I love them when they're a little bit grown up. I'd love for you to read it and give me tips and advices about these characters. I've also put some of my other fav ships in here but not major stuff, this is a Klaine fic after all._

_First chapters are very short because I'm setting the mood. I hope you're enjoy it and review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters._

* * *

><p><strong>1. You've got mail<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey you!<em>

_I was just thinking, since you're in New York and stuff, that you could come by my place on New Year's Eve. I just moved to an apartment in Manhattan (yeah, can you believe it?) and I'm planning a big karaoke challenge with some friends and I thought that maybe you would like to come._

_I would like you to come._

_I mean, it's still us, right?_

_Let me know._

Blaine Anderson couldn't believe his eyes when reading that email. Well, he couldn't believe his eyes when he read the sender either: Kurt Hummel. _Kurt_. His Kurt. Well, technically not anymore. Not after he went to Los Angeles to study to become a big musician and Kurt went to New York, he got accepted into NYADA and followed his dream, and then so much for love for life, right?

But now, Blaine transferred to New York and everything could change. He was hoping that Kurt would just check his Facebook profile and see where he was living now. Apparently that was exactly what happened.

He looked at his screen for a couple of minutes then started typing on the keyboard, trying to find something witty and funny to say. When he was satisfied, he clicked send and turned off the light on his desk. He slowly got up and went to bed, trying not to think about the perfect human being he was still so in love with.

* * *

><p>When Kurt Hummel hit send on his keyboard, he instantly regretted it. What was he thinking? He really thought that Blaine would just say yes, after what he did to him? After all, it was all Kurt's fault if they broke up. But how was he supposed to keep a relationship with Blaine if he lived so far away.<p>

He still remembered that night so vividly.

_**4 years ago**_

"_So, it looks like I got into NYADA". Kurt was at his desk, with the envelope still in his hands, looking at Blaine who was reading a book._

"_What?" Blaine couldn't believe it! He was happy for Kurt but he already decided on UCLA. Still he got up and hugged his boyfriend._

"_I got in! I can't believe it! I thought I had no chances at all!" Kurt started jumping all over his room, then flew upstairs to tell his family. When he came back, few minutes later, Blaine was still in the same position Kurt had left him._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I – I'm happy for you, Kurt, but…" Blaine sighed and looked his boyfriend right in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes._

"_What does this mean?" Kurt looked clueless. He got closer to Blaine and cupped his face with both hands._

"_It doesn't mean anything. It's just a slight change of plans." Blaine pushed his boyfriend's arms away._

"_Slight change of plans? I'll be in LA and you'll be in New York! How is this a slight change of plans?"_

"_Don't yell at me. And don't ruin this for me. This is my dream."_

"_And what about my dreams?" Blaine was furious. "I always tried to support you, Kurt. You told me you would give up NYADA and move to LA, with me."_

"_That's because I thought NYADA would never pick me!" He immediately regretted saying those words, especially after seeing the look on Blaine's face: he wasn't angry anymore. Just hurt._

"_So I was just your consolation prize. I see." Blaine didn't say more. He opened the door to Kurt's room, slammed it and never came back again._

**Present**

Kurt shook his head, he was brought to reality by the sound signaling a new email. He took a deep breath and opened it.

_Hi Kurt!__  
><em>_I don't think I have anything planned for New Year's Eve.__  
><em>_I'll try and stop by.__  
><em>_Although you better hope I don't, because you know I'll kick your ass at karaoke.__  
><em>_Anyway, I'll see you Saturday._

Kurt smiled. Of course he would come. He was still Blaine Anderson, after all. The sweetest, kindest, best looking guy he would ever meet in his entire life. He was still smiling while getting his phone and composing a number.

"Blaine's coming and I've got a problem." He paused for a second. "What should I wear?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next: <strong>_ "Nervous"


	2. Nervous

**A/N: **_So here we are. Thanks for reading and thanks to __**themuse19 **__for being my first reviewer and for telling me to correct something (thank you really, I'm doing my best even though english is not my first language). I wanna thank also my friend __**mirtilla83**__ for reading this story and being my "beta". _

_Anyway this is pretty much a filler chapter where we find out more about Kurt and Blaine friendships. But don't worry, next up: New Year's Eve!_

_Again I don't own Glee or these characters._

* * *

><p><strong>2. Nervous<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was looking himself in the dressing room mirror, not too satisfied, when Mercedes peeked out of the curtain. "So?"<p>

"I don't know. Do you think this jeans makes me look fat?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled. He grabbed Kurt by his hand and got him out of the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" The girls working at Macy's stared at him in awe. Kurt gave out a snort. "Okay. Got your point. I'll take them!"

"Yes!" Mercedes was happy for Kurt. The past three years had been miserable for him, sure he had some flings but you could see none of those boys was perfect for his boo like Blaine was. She followed Kurt outside of the store, after he paid for his brand new outfit, still smiling.

"So, at what time should we come on Saturday?"

"Whenever. I'm home all day, cleaning and stuff."

"I thought that, maybe, you could ask Blaine to come earlier and talk to him." Kurt looked at her and shook his head. "I don't wanna talk. What's done is done. It's in the past."

"I know but maybe you could apologize."

"No. It would only bring back bad memories. I wanna start over. I want a clean slate." He quickened his walk and Mercedes knew this was a sign that the conversation was over. They both reached their cars, said goodbyes and promised they would see each other on Saturday.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the screen of his cell phone, smiled and picked up. "Well, well. Look who's still alive." A high pitched but still very soft voice answered at the other side. "Look who came in the city and didn't call!"<p>

"I know. I'm sorry, Quinn. I've been busy. I just moved three weeks ago." Blaine was so happy to hear from her. They became friends after Quinn's breakdown at their senior year. Blaine helped her and soon they were so close that Kurt almost got jealous, because Quinn was taking away his boyfriend many times.

"So, is it true? Are you coming?"

"Yes. I'm coming to Kurt's party."

"Great! So maybe you two…" Blaine stopped her. "Quinn, don't start. I don't know what's gonna happen. I'm just trying to reconnect with some friends okay?"

"Okay." She sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

He put the phone in his pocket and got out of the apartment. He needed air. Plus he thought he should buy something for Kurt, like a house warming gift, since he just moved in that new apartment in Manhattan. His fancy new apartment. With his fancy furniture, his fancy clothes and, maybe, his fancy new boyfriend.

Wait! What was that about? Was he jealous? No. No, he wasn't.

Yes he was, wasn't he?

After all these years.

Kurt dug a deep hole in his heart and there was nothing and no one who could fill it. After their fight, Kurt never called or tried to reach him, and Blaine did the same controlled by his pride and his broken heart.

He really thought this was the time for making it right. Maybe there was a reason if destiny decided to put their lives on the same path again. He still loved Kurt and was ready to have him back. There was just one little thing bothering him: Kurt Hummel should have to apologize, because he deserved an apology. Then everything could come back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next:<em>** "And Happy New Year"


	3. And Happy New Year

_**A/N: **I don't even know if someone's reading this, but I'm trusting you are and are just shy. Come say hi if you want._

_Anyway, this is for all of you. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! Next Chapter will be up on the 26th/27th_

_Don't own Glee and blablabla. You know the story._

* * *

><p><strong>3. And Happy New Year<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>10.45 PM<strong>_

Kurt was freaking out! Most of his guests were already at his house but no sign of Blaine. He didn't even call to say he was going to be late. Kurt poured himself another vodka lemon (was it the third or the fourth?) and started drinking.

"Kurt, slow down. He's going to be here. He told me so yesterday on the phone." Quinn rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "He wouldn't miss this."

"Yeah. Okay. You're right." He looked at his watch. It was 10.45 and Kurt decided that at 11, he would've called Blaine and asked him where the hell he was.

* * *

><p>"Come on Blaine, you can do this!" Blaine was talking to himself. It was 10.45 and now it was pretty much fifteen minutes he was standing outside Kurt's door, too afraid to knock. He looked at the bottle of champagne in his hand, then at the door and shook his head.<p>

"You're an idiot, Blaine Anderson." That said he knocked at the door.

When he heard the door knocking, Kurt almost choked on his drink. He quickly went to the mirror near the door and fixed his hair. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Blaine Anderson." He said with a smirk.

"Kurt Hummel." They looked at each other for one minute. It was like they were breathing the other in. Then Blaine offered the bottle to Kurt.

"Oh, thanks. You shouldn't have." He took the bottle and gestured Blaine to come in. "They are all so happy to see you." Blaine entered the apartment while Kurt went to the kitchen to put the champagne in the fridge.

Blaine gave a quick scan to the room: Quinn was smiling at him, and next to her was Sam. Were they back together? Mercedes was talking to a guy in the left corner of the room, Rachel Berry was kissing Jesse St. James in the other corner. He was too concentrated on the room and didn't hear Kurt coming back. "So, do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's so grown up."

"I know, right?"

"Hey, stranger!" They both turned just in time to see Quinn throw herself at Blaine. "I've missed you!" Blaine squeezed her tight. "I've missed you too, blondie." She smiled and played with one of his curls, "No gel?"

"No gel. Not anymore." He looked at Kurt as the taller boy was looking at him too. No, not looking. Staring. When Kurt realized that, he just gave a quick smile and turned to join Mercedes on the couch.

"So, are you two back together or something?" Blaine gave a quick nod towards Sam, who was talking to Rachel and Jesse, and gave Quinn a knowing look.

"Well, we are…adjusting." She smiled and looked directly into Blaine's hazel eyes. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I told you. I just wanna hang out with you guys."

"He was pretty nervous about this, you know?" She smirked. "Always fixing his hair, drinking nervously and checking his watch. He wanted to see you."

Blaine wasn't shocked. If Kurt's feelings towards him were still just as deep as Blaine's, he could totally understand. But he wouldn't give in and be weak. Kurt disappointed and betrayed him once, he couldn't trust him so easily now. He looked where Kurt was and quickly scanned the boy, head to toe. He looked even more handsome and so sexy in his skinny black jeans, red shirt, black scarf and boots.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I really don't wanna talk about this now."

"Okay. Well, just get reacquainted with everyone and I'll see you later." She went straight for a drink and got back to Sam, leaving Blaine with so many doubts and a great desire to just drink them away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11.45 PM<strong>_

And so he did. He went to the table where all the liquor was and just had a couple of drinks, that soon became more than a couple. He started to feel tipsy and decided to stop, but he felt pretty happy, so he started looking for Kurt. He wanted to find him and wish him a great new year in time, so he wandered in the living room. Gosh! That living room was huge!

"Are you okay Blaine?" Rachel Berry stared at him with a judgmental look on her face. "Are you drunk?"

"I may have outdone myself a little bit." She sighed and called for help. "Guys, he's drunk." Sam and Quinn were immediately at his side and helped him sitting down on the couch.

"You guys don't understand. I have to find Kurt. It's almost midnight."

"You're not going anywhere with this much alcohol in you, mister."

"Quinn, I have to find him." He insisted and the girl just gave up. "I'll look for him and tell him okay?"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>11.50 PM<strong>_

What was he doing all night closed in his bedroom? It was his party, he was supposed to entertain his guests, but instead he freaked out like a little girl and hid in his room. But it was all Blaine's fault. What gave him the right to come here, all charmy, with those tight jeans and that V-neck sweater and his rebel curly hair? Kurt _had_ to hide or he probably would've pushed Blaine against a wall and started kissing him right on the spot.

A light knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in." Quinn opened the door and entered the room. "Hey. What are you doing? Playing hide and seek? It's almost midnight!"

"I'm sorry. I drank too much and I decided to come here to freshen up." And not think about my gorgeous ex boyfriend. But he didn't said that out loud.

"Okay, well. As soon as you're finished, Blaine's looking for you." Kurt's head went up so quickly that it felt like it could fall off.

"What?" But Quinn had already left the room. Kurt took a deep breath and stood up. "You can do this." He told himself and slowly reach out for the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11.58 PM<strong>_

"Everybody the ball is dropping!" Rachel was so excited. New Year's Eve was her favorite holiday and she couldn't wait for the countdown. She got closer to Jesse and smiled at him, and then Kurt appeared.

"Have you seen Blaine?" They both shook their head. "He was seated on the couch less than five minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks." He wandered a little more in the living room, but he couldn't find him. With that much alcohol in his body, the apartment seemed twice its size, and the search more difficult.  
>But then, he saw him. He was outside, on the balcony, drink in his hand and eyes lost in the view. Kurt checked his watch and ran outside.<p>

_10_

_9_

_8_

All Blaine heard from outside was that the countdown was starting. He couldn't find Kurt so decided to go on the balcony to get fresh air. He had hoped to at least spend with him a couple of minutes at midnight but, whatever.

_7_

_6_

_5_

And then there he was, making his way outside and nodding towards him.

"Hey Kurt! Happy New…" He couldn't finish the sentence, Kurt took his glass and put it on the table near him, took his face in his hands and looked him right in the eyes.

"Screw this!"

_3_

_2_

_1_

And they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next: <em>**_"The Morning After"_


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: **_So how was your Christmas? Did you get something good? I got inspiration XD And I have to apologize to you all for this chapter, but the story just went where it wanted to._

_I hope you don't kill me after this. Next chapter will be up very soon._

_I don't own Glee but I own a Lima Bean coffee mug since yesterday! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>4. The Morning After<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times before the room became clear. A big window in front of him, a mirror upon a dressing table and nothing more, except for what it seemed to be a super comfortable chair in the corner. He remembered going to Kurt for the party but, honestly, not much more. And then he realized: he was at Kurt's. That was Kurt's bedroom.<p>

He felt like he was in one of those cheap movies where everybody got drunk, not even remembering what they've done the night before. Well, he was pretty drunk and he didn't remember so…score!

The bed he was staying in was so big.

He figured Kurt would've been on the couch. That's why, when he heard some movement on his side, he screamed.

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped out of his bed, terrified.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt wrapped his comforter around his body, it was so chilly that morning. Blaine looked confused. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch?"

"And why would I sleep on the couch, when I have this perfect, beautiful bed?"

"Because I was sleeping in the bed." Kurt raised an eyebrow, then he looked at Blaine. He was shirtless and his jeans were a little unbuttoned.

"Oh no, we didn't!"

"We didn't what?" Blaine was still pretty dizzy and hung-over. Then he looked at himself: shirtless and with unbuttoned pants. So he looked at Kurt: t-shirt and boxers.

"Oh." He paused. "I guess we did."

Kurt quickly put his pants on and threw Blaine's sweater at him, after picking it up from the floor. "You have to go."

"What? I think we should talk about this."

"No, Blaine. You have to go." Blaine was shocked by the boy's demand. Still he didn't even said goodbye and closed the door behind him. Kurt didn't even have time to take a breath when the door flew open again.

"You know what?" Blaine got closer, his eyes on fire. "I'm tired of always listen to you and get hurt by you. Screw you, Kurt Hummel. You're not kicking me out, I'm leaving!" That said, he turned around and slammed the door.

No. Not again. It was like that night of four years ago was there all over again. Kurt grabbed his shoes and put them on while stepping outside of his room.

"Blaine!" He yelled. "Blaine, wait!"

But the boy was already long gone.

* * *

><p>"Stupid. So stupid!" Blaine was walking down the street still pretty angry or at least he was trying to, since his head felt like it was about to explode. The phone ringing in his pocket felt like a full orchestra with big speakers right above his head. He looked at the screen and sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket. He couldn't deal with this right now, so instead of answering, he got into a Starbucks and ordered some coffee.<p>

He found himself a seat and started thinking about the situation: Kurt was definitely one of the best and worst thing that happened to him. He didn't know how to behave around him anymore and it seemed like Kurt forgot all about their past.

He looked at his phone: 7 missed calls, all of them were from Kurt's. What did he want?

He took a sip of his coffee and a flash of the night before just got to him. A flash of Kurt's lips and his clashed together. He touched his lips with his fingertips and smiled, remembering that feeling but then shook his head.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes?" Blaine lift his head up and looked at the stranger.

"It is you then! Man, I swear I was right over there sipping my coffee, I looked up and saw you and I said to myself: that guy looks familiar." The stranger seated at the same table with Blaine, who was really just confused about the guy's confidence.

"You don't remember me?" The guy gave Blaine a big smile and as soon as he heard those words, Blaine knew who he was.

"Sebastian Smythe."

That was the moment Blaine looked over Sebastian's shoulder and saw him. Kurt was standing at the counter, a weird look on his face but Blaine couldn't really get what it meant. Was he feeling hurt, betrayed, jealous? He didn't have time to realize that, because Kurt was already gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt breathed heavily until he was safe and sound in his apartment. After a couple of seconds he started laughing. What the hell? In a big city like that, how many chances there were to meet him? And most of all, how many chances there were that <em>Blaine<em> got to meet him?

He took his phone and called Mercedes. "You will never believe who Blaine run into…"

"And hello to you too."

"No time for that. Blaine just ran into Sebastian." Silence fell between the two. When Mercedes cleared her voice, Kurt waited for the girl's reaction.

"Well. That's…unfortunate."

"Unfortunate? It's a disaster!" Kurt panicked. "It's all my fault! I never should've kicked him out this morning, just because we slept together."

"Except you didn't."

"What?"

"You didn't. After you two kissed on the balcony, Blaine felt sick and he collapsed on your bed, you followed a few minutes after that."

Kurt had a flash of his friends putting him on his bed.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, if you didn't go at it after that, you pretty much slept all night."

Kurt was so frustrated. Was this some kind of joke? He kicked Blaine out of his house for nothing? So it was just right if he ran out and met Sebastian. It's called Karma.

"Oh, shit!" He cursed.

"Anyway, going back to the main subject now." Mercedes paused and sighed. "Do you think Blaine knows?"

"I don't think so. He basically thought we slept together too."

"No. I'm not talking about that, boo."

_Oh. _Right. It was like Kurt was slapped right in the face, thinking about what Mercedes meant.

"Well, if I know Sebastian, he probably told him that and more."

"Then get up your ass and go explain yourself!"

"You're probably right. Thanks Mercedes." He hung up and let out a big sigh. How was he supposed to explain to Blaine that he and Sebastian dated?


	5. Coffee and Dates

**A/N: **_Just thanking everyone who's still with me. I promise you things will start to go very fast from next chapter on, so just have a little patient. Thanks to all the people who put my story in their favourite list and who "alerted" it._

_Enjoy and review, pretty please._

_I don't own Glee, even if I wish I owned it._

* * *

><p><strong>5. Coffee and Dates<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what have you been up to?" Sebastian grinned and looked at Blaine with the same lustful eyes he had four years before. Blaine smiled and took another sip of his coffee.<p>

"I've just graduated at UCLA and now I'm here, looking for new experiences." He glanced a curious look at Sebastian. Was he really flirting with the guy?

"That's good to know."

For most of the time he was thinking about Kurt and the fact that he didn't follow the boy outside, but then he started concentrating on Sebastian and on how he never noticed his nice hair or the different smiles he had for every occasion. Sure he already knew the guy was charming and stuff, but he never really _saw_ him because he was madly and insanely in love with Kurt.

"So what do you say?" Blaine was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't hear what Sebastian was saying to him. He shook his head and tried to be as composed as possible.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"Me. You. Dinner tomorrow?" Blaine looked at the boy, not knowing what to say. What about Kurt? But, really, what about him? He didn't want to be dragged in _Kurt's abyss _again and Sebastian was nice, at least this time he hit on Blaine when he was single.

"Yeah. Okay, why not?" Sebastian smirked and took a long sip of his coffee, then he took a pen from his pocket and dragged Blaine's hand towards him. He wrote a couple of digits and smiled.

"Call me." Blaine bit his lower lip. "Sure." It was almost a whisper.

* * *

><p>Kurt reached the coffee shop again and, fortunately, Blaine was still seated in the exact same spot, alone now. He entered the place and waved at him, getting closer.<p>

"Can I sit?"

"Whatever." Blaine shrugged his shoulders and started memorizing Sebastian's number on his cell phone.

"What's that?" Kurt knew exactly what _that_ was, but he hoped to be wrong.

"Sebastian's number. I have a date with him, tomorrow night." Kurt looked at the boy and started talking.

"Okay. Listen, Blaine, I'm sorry for what I did but you don't need to go out with him just to get back at me!"

"This is not what it is, Kurt."

"Well, it seems to me it is exactly what it is." Blaine let out a quick laugh. "You wouldn't even talk to me before. Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted you to know about it from me, not from that meerkat face!"

"Wait a second. What are you talking about?" Blaine was confused. Kurt wasn't talking about the kicking out of the apartment thing? So what was he supposed to get back at him for? Gee, those eyes are so beautiful. No! Focus, Blaine! "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Oh. So he didn't tell you."

"He didn't tell me what?" Kurt let out a big sigh, a bit of guilty in his eyes. "Me and Sebastian dated for a couple of weeks."

"You what?" He felt the floor underneath his feet collapse, it was like he was falling down a black hole, just like when Alice first got to Wonderland following the white rabbit, but worse. But really, why would he fool himself? He was still so jealous of the gorgeous boy seated in front of him, because, let's face it, he was still so in love with him. "I seriously didn't see that coming."

"Oh, and…we didn't have sex last night."

"You remembered?"

"Nah, I was too wasted. Mercedes told me."

"So you basically kicked me out of your apartment for nothing?"

"I guess so. Sorry." Kurt mumbled those last words and gave a weak smile to the curly haired boy.

"Care to explain to me how this thing between you and Sebastian happened?"

"It's a long story." Blaine raised an eyebrow and got up. "Then I think we might need more coffee. I'll be right back."

Kurt watched the boy until he was hidden by the crowd. He took a deep breath and try to collect his thoughts. Blaine was his first real love, he cared about him so much but something was wrong. The mess he created four years before maybe was really too fucked up to clean. Blaine's return interrupted the stream of consciousness.

"Here's your non-fat mocha. You still take your coffee like this, or you even changed that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He took the coffee from Blaine's hands and felt fire in the spots their fingers met.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Blaine looked away, closed his eyes and tried not to get into an argument. "So, what's the story?"

Kurt swallowed hardly and started his _tale_.


	6. Remembering

**6. Remembering**

* * *

><p><strong>8 months ago<strong>

"Mercedes it's been 40 minutes. Where the hell are you?" Kurt looked at his watch, so annoyed that his friend just wasn't picking up her phone when she was so late for their shopping Tuesdays.

"I can't believe it! Kurt Hummel?" Kurt turned around to see associate the voice with the face and saw him. Sebastian Smythe. He would never forget the boy that almost broke them up. By them he meant him and Blaine, of course.

"Sebastian. What are you doing in New York?"

"How rude. Is that the way to say hello to a long lost friend?" He got closer and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Even if I don't like your manners, I'll answer your question." His mouth got dangerously closer Kurt's ear. "I live here." He whispered and Kurt felt a shiver through his spine.

"Good for you, Sebastian! Now excuse me but I have an appointment."

"How's Blaine?" Kurt stopped. "Are you two still together?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm guessing no, then." Kurt looked him right in the eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"If you guys were still together, you would rub it all over my handsome face." Kurt sighed and waved a hand over Sebastian. "Whatever. I have to go." But Sebastian held him taking his hand, Kurt looked at the boy, he was smiling, not his famous coy smile, a sweet one.

"Hey, come on. Do you wanna grab a coffee and tell me about it?" Kurt was so conflicted. He shouldn't do this, but it was almost an hour and no sign of Mercedes, so… "One coffee."

"It's almost four years, Sebastian. If you really want to know." The boy lowered his eyes on his coffee and sighed. Those were memories he was trying to push far away, why was he even talking to Sebastian, in the first place? And now he was looking at Kurt like he wanted to eat him.

"Now that I think about it, I don't wanna hear about you and your ex boyfriend."

"And I really don't wanna talk about it." They both smiled and right there, that was the moment something clicked.

"Hey do you maybe want to hang out, or something?" Kurt couldn't believe he said that. Sebastian looked shocked and amused at the same time, of course he was enjoying the moment. He could've made fun of Kurt and teasing him just a little but he didn't. "I would love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Did you sleep with him?" Kurt almost choked on his coffee at Blaine's question. "What?"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Well, no. I didn't. Not that you would care, right?"

"I wouldn't but it would've been weird if you did, since I have a date with him tomorrow night."

"You're still going on that date?"

"Of course I am." Kurt was angry, so angry he couldn't even think straight right now. He just got up and smiled forcefully at Blaine. "Well. Have fun." He started to move but Blaine grabbed his hand. "Kurt, stop!"

"What?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"You just said it would've been weird."

"But you didn't sleep with him."

"So?"

"So I can go out with him, without thinking he slept with my ex boyfriend!" Kurt breathed and counted to three. "Okay. Go out with him. I hope you have fun."

"Thanks." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand. "Will you call me, sometimes? Just for catching up a bit on each other lives?" Kurt just gave a small nod and walked away. Blaine was so frustrated and confused, he didn't even understand what was happening to both of them. He needed help.

"Heeeeeey! Are you still hung-over?"

"Not quite, Quinn. I'm just going insane!"

"Calm down, Blainey. Why don't you come over and you can explain everything?"

"Yeah, I think it's better." Blaine hung up and hurried to call a cab, but then he remembered something and called the girl again. "Yes?"

"I would love to come over but…where do you live?" Quinn laughed and gave him the address, Blaine got in a cab and fifteen minutes later was knocking at her door.

"Wow you got here fast!"

"I took a cab." Quinn gave Blaine a quick nod inviting him in. The girl's apartment was so cozy and warm: just one big open space with both living room and kitchen, a little door on the left side that must have been her bedroom. Blaine liked it, it was so Quinn Fabray.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee, tea, water?"

"If I drink another coffee, I'll never sleep again in my life. Water is fine, thanks." Blaine watched her taking water from the fridge and some glasses from the cabinet over the sink, while he was sitting on the comfortable couch. Quinn joined him a couple of minutes later.

"So…what happened?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was rushing through his door as the knocking became insistent. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He was really hoping he could stay alone for a little, but was relieved to see the person on the other side of the door.<p>

"Hi, Sam! What are you doing here?" The blonde boy got in and threw himself on the couch. "Blaine called Quinn and I had to get out, because they had to talk. I figured something happened between you two so I came here. Checking if you are okay." Kurt smiled, Sam was always too kind with him, since he helped him with his money problems and stuff.

"Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it."

"So…what happened?"


	7. With a Little Help From My Friends

**7. With A Little Help From My Friends**

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe you're going out with Sebastian!" Quinn was shocked. More than shocked. "What the hell, Blaine?"<p>

"Hey, he's hot!"

"Oh, thanks for the perfectly clear explanation!" Quinn took a pillow and threw it at Blaine. "Idiot!"

"Hey! Stop the violence!" Quinn laughed at Blaine's mere attempts of defending himself. He tried to tickle her but failed when she got another pillow and smashed it on his head. "Okay, you won."

"As prize I request you don't go out with that douche."

"I've just told you even Kurt went out with him. Why can I?"

"Because if you want Kurt back, you should try to bring back all of the feelings from the past. But I'm not talking about bad ones. Like making him jealous going out with Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine sighed and knew Quinn was right, but he really didn't even know if he wanted Kurt back.

"I know you want him back. Don't even try to pretend it's not true."

"Gee, woman. Is like you're reading my mind."

"May I remind you what happened the day Kurt left for New York, four years ago?"

* * *

><p><strong>4 years ago<strong>

"I bought the flowers and I dressed you up. Now go get your man, tiger!" Blaine took the flowers from Quinn's hands and fixed his bowtie, looking himself in the mirror.

It was already a month since him and Kurt had broken up but he couldn't believe it. Who cared that they would be in different states, he wanted to be with Kurt and no one else. Kurt, the only boy who could make him laugh and cry at the same time; the only boy he could watch movies with and never get tired of him snuggling so close they couldn't actually move. His first love, his first gay bar experience, his first time.

He smiled at Quinn. "Thank you, Quinn. You're the best." He kissed the girl on the cheek and rushed to his car.

He arrived at Kurt's with ten minutes to spare, so he kept busy fixing his hair and checking his watch every now and then. When it was time he went to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. He decided to just wait and seated on the door steps, trying not to think about the worst of the possibilities: Kurt leaving without a chance for them to say at least goodbye.

He waited for two hours. The flowers already ruined because it was too hot. Then he saw a car approach and after a couple of minutes Burt, Carole and Finn got off of it. Blaine looked up and he must've looked terrible, because all three of them gave him such pity glances.

Blaine got up and ran to Burt, meeting him halfway. "Hi Blaine" Burt looked down and that was the exact moment Blaine knew everything was over. He was gone. Forever. Burt rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry, kiddo." He just lowered his face and threw the flowers away, feeling so angry. "I'm sorry too." He started walking towards his car, but Carole stopped him and put something in his hands: an envelope. "Kurt told me to give you this." Blaine read the front: _Blaine_ was all that said. He gave Carol a thank you look and rushed to his car, just waving the Hummel family goodbye.

As soon as he got in the car he tear the envelope open, took a deep breath and started reading:

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm sorry I had to lie to you about the time I was leaving, but I was sure you would try something to get back together and, honestly, that wouldn't be good for us._

_We had fun and you know that I really loved you, but now I have to do this and try to make it on my own. It's time to move on and just be Kurt and Blaine, not Kurt _and_ Blaine. _

_Thanks really for everything. I'll miss you._

_Kurt_

Blaine was so shocked he didn't even know how to react to those written words. He crumpled up the paper and threw it outside of the car window. He started the engine and left Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't ready for what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. He heard the weak knocking and when she opened there he was: the most handsome boy she knew, now just a mask filled with pain. He didn't talk, he just threw his arms around Quinn's neck and started crying.<p>

"Sshh, sshh." She caressed the boy's hair and lead him on the couch, without asking question or trying to stop his tears. Quinn stayed with him, until Blaine fell asleep, exhausted and still with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Blaine shook his head, remembering that day was still a bad trigger for tears and really awkward moments.

"That was really a low blow, Quinn."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry too, but I'm gonna do this _because_ of what happened that day. I don't trust him anymore." Blaine reached the door in a few seconds. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Call me!" She yelled at the boy, knowing there was nothing more she could do or say.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's really going out with that Sebastian!" Kurt nodded while pouring more tea in Sam's cup. Sam took another couple of cookies and ate them all at once. He was still chewing when he added "What about you then?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam.<p>

"I'm devastated." He finally admitted. "I know he's still angry for that stupid letter, but I didn't mean any of that." And now he was crying. Sam didn't know what to do, sure they were friends but it was the first time that Kurt started crying all of a sudden.

"You know what, Kurt?" The boy looked up, his eyes red from all the crying. "If you want that boy so bad, just go and get him. Don't let that douche stealing him from you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!<strong>_  
>Thanks for sticking around! This is the last installment of the year 2011. See you all the 1st or maybe 2nd.<br>Always hope you're enjoying this and would love for you to review and let me know what you think.

xo


	8. Private Property

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay guys, but I have an exam in a week so I'm trying to study for that._

_I wanted to thank again all the people who put this story in their favourites and story alert. You guys rock! I got many emails about that. You know I would love if you review._

_Let me say again I don't own Glee or these characters, but I would very much love to own a ticket to Darren's H2$ on Broadway. Break a Leg Darren! You deserve all of this and more! And have fun to all of you that are going! Let me know something about the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Private Property<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the gel on the sink, still undecided about putting it on his hair or not. He checked the watch, he still had ten minutes. He took the bottle and threw it in the trash <em>"The curlier, the better."<em> He thought while putting a black blazer on. He chose something simple: blue jeans, white shirt and black blazer. He was taking his keys when he heard the knock on the door "I'm coming!" he quickly opened it. "That's exactly what I'm hoping you'll say at the end of this evening."

"Cut it, Sebastian, or I'll swear I'll stay home."

The tallest guy had a smitten smile on his face, he gave a nod towards the stairs "Let's go. I swear, I'll behave."

Blaine followed him to his car, a red Porsche 911 Carrera, and stopped to admire the beautiful car. "What? Did you think I was driving a Volkswagen?" Blaine laughed as Sebastian was opening the door for him. Once they were both comfortable in their seats, they left.

* * *

><p>"Take whatever you want, it's on me. I hear they make an excellent lobster."<p>

"This is fancy. What's the occasion?"

"Two friends meeting each other, after so many years. I thought I'll do my best to treat you well."

"Okay. But don't expect me to put out, just because of your fancy lobster."

Sebastian smirked and ordered for both of them. "What a gentleman!" Blaine poured some wine into both glasses. "So…what's going on with you?"

"I'm actually a TA at Dalton." Blaine almost choked on his wine. "You're what?"

Sebastian laughed, and gave him a curious look "What?"

"I would've never imagined you as a teacher. Man whore, maybe, but teacher…"

"Hey!"

They both laughed but Blaine became immediately serious, like something snapped in his mind. "I have a question."

"Shoot!"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Kurt?"

"I thought it wasn't my story to tell."

The two stared in each other's eyes for a while, then the lobsters came and they started eating.

"Does it bother you?" Sebastian said. "That depends. Did you sleep with him?"

"I didn't. He didn't want to."

"And you did?"

"Oh, believe me, I did. But I guess now I know why fate didn't let me have him. Now I can have you instead. Much better."

Blaine looked away, this was really too much, but he liked to play games so he took a deep breath and started playing. "I should tell you I'm really high maintenance. It will cost you more than just a dinner to get in my pants."

"I like challenges." Sebastian winked at Blaine, then he concentrated on his lobster.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know what to do Mercedes!"<p>

"Go get your man, Kurt!" Kurt sighed and looked at the time, he was too late, they left already for dinner he was sure.

"I don't know where they went!"

"I asked Quinn." Kurt took a mental note of the name of the restaurant and the address.

"That bastard!" He said.

"What?"

"That's where he took me on our first date."

"And you're calling that a date?"

"Well…yes."

"Kurt, you freaked out and ran home before you even got the chance to eat."

"Still, it was a date."

"Well now I don't care. Get in the car and go get Blaine!"

"Yes, yes. I'm going. I'll call you later." Kurt hung up and ran outside, he decided to call a cab, after all he was in New York.

* * *

><p>"How was your lobster?"<p>

"Good. Great, actually." Blaine wiped his mouth from any spot the crustaceous might have left.

"Do you want anything else? Coffee? Dessert?" Sebastian was calling the waiter, but Blaine shook his head. "I'm full, thanks."

"I think we should get something to drink, then." The waiter was already coming with their check, they obviously fought about who had to pay.

"You were my guest and my date. I asked you out, I'm paying."

"Okay, but I'm buying the drinks."

"Deal!"

Sebastian got up and moved Blaine's chair, the shorter boy laughed at the weirdness of the moment and then followed Sebastian outside the restaurant.

When Kurt got there, they were already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>1 new message<strong>

**From: Quinn**

"_**Where the hell are you? – Q."**_

Blaine looked at his screen and snorted. Was she trying to control him? She was a great friend but this was really super protective. He answered quickly, hoping Sebastian wouldn't notice.

"_**I'm having a couple of drinks. What's wrong mom? – B."**_

"_**Okay but where? – Q."**_

"_**What is this all about? – B."**_

"_**I just want to know where you are, in case I have to pick you up. If you guys drink too much. – Q."**_

Blaine was absolutely sure she was hiding something, but he quickly typed the address and got back to Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"I got him!"<p>

Kurt smiled, he knew he could count on Quinn. She told him the name and the address of the bar.

"That bastard! He's living our date all over again."

"Kurt, honey…just go!"

"Yeah, right. Thanks, Quinn. I owe you one!"

He ran out of the restaurant, he could've walk because the bar was just five minutes away, but he didn't want to miss them again.

* * *

><p>Blaine started to feel tipsy, so he denied Sebastian's offer of another round. He ordered some water and lost his blazer.<p>

"Are you okay, Blaine?"

"Yeah. I just knew that I needed to stop."

"Do you have like a sixth sense or something?"

"Oh, no. When I start to feel too hot, that's the clue."

"Baby, you're so hot all the time. You should never drink." The boy got closer and cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand. Blaine let himself go and closed his eyes but…

"Get off him, you meerkat face!"

Both of them looked up to see Kurt, angry as hell, pushing Sebastian away.

"He's mine!"

* * *

><p><em>So guys! I hope you liked it and review. We're almost at the end of this story, but I've already something else in mind. So if you like what I write, just let me know.<em>

_And if you want, you can follow me on tumblr:** lilith86 [dot] tumblr [dot] com**_


	9. Intertwined

**A/N: **_Please don't hate me guys! I was really busy with my exam, plus I've just got a bad cold that put me in bed for most of my day. _

_This chapter is pure smut, smutty, smut (this story was rated M for a reason). If you don't like it just read the beginning and the last two lines. I hope you like it, it's not my first attempt at smut, but I really think sometimes the fact that English is not my first language, can make something confusing._

_Anywho, ENJOY! And reviews are always liked._

* * *

><p><strong>9. Intertwined<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine felt a shiver down his spine hearing Kurt saying those words. It was like after the boy spoke something just snapped in Blaine's head: he was right! No matter what happened, he could never deny that he was Kurt's and Kurt was his, simple as that. Even after all those years, it didn't matter they were far from each other, there was always that little sting in the back of his brain, reminding him about Kurt. And who was the first person he would love to tell when something good happened? Kurt. Who was the last person he wanted to say goodnight to, after resting his head on a pillow? Kurt. So when Kurt offered his hand, he didn't think twice before taking it, under Sebastian's shocked face.<p>

"And it happens again. Apparently I can't manage to separate you two." Sebastian didn't even know what to do or say more than that.

"Apparently you can't." Kurt gave him one of his best bitchy face, while Blaine shot him an apologetic look while Kurt was dragging him outside, giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Have you seen his face?" Kurt burst out a laugh and Blaine followed, while a cab stopped right in front of them.

"After you."

Blaine got in the cab and pulled Kurt towards him, the taller boy had barely the time to tell the address to the cab driver, before Blaine kissed him passionately and like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't remember how they got to his apartment, everything was a blur of hands caressing and mouths clashing. He opened the door and then closed it by slamming Blaine on it. He started kissing the boy right under his ear, licking his jaw, while his hands threw the blazer away and started unbuttoning the shirt. A soft moan escaped Blaine's mouth when Kurt started drawing a line with his tongue starting from his neck and finishing right under his belly button, he kissed his stomach and started unbuttoning his pants.<p>

Blaine looked down and gasped when Kurt managed to get the pants out of the way, he was already playing with his briefs waistband when Blaine gently pulled Kurt's hair to make him stand up.

"What?"

"I think you're overdressed, mister." Blaine smirked and started literally tearing up Kurt's shirt. "Hey, watch out! That's Alexander McQueen!"

"I'll buy you ten of those shirts." Blaine said in between kisses, he softly bit Kurt's jaw and then started sucking, Kurt gasped and almost fell down on his knees. That was Blaine's cue to lift him up, Kurt put his legs around Blaine's waist, while the boy kissed him ferociously. While getting to the bedroom they hit a couple of walls or two and they laughed, but none of them could tell if it was for the hitting or because they missed each other so much.

When they finally reached the bed, Blaine just fell on it, upon Kurt who really just slipped quickly from under him and, with a smart maneuver, was on top of Blaine blocking his hands over his head. He got closer and whispered in Blaine's ear "You're mine." He licked Blaine's lobe and then gently bit it. Blaine moaned and closed his eyes, while Kurt went on kissing each spot of his body. When he got to his briefs, he kissed Blaine's hard-on a couple of times, before stripping him down quickly.

Blaine didn't even have the time to react to that, Kurt was already with his lips on his cock and playing with his tongue on the top of it. Blaine gasped and grabbed Kurt's hair, while the taller boy started going up and down, slowly at first, then he quickened the rhythm. Blaine was literally dying from pleasure, his breath quickened and his hips started moving, pushing his dick deeper in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt stopped the bobbing, and started swirling his tongue around Blaine's erection, he draw a line until he reached the top. Blaine pulled him up and kissed him so hard their teeth clenched, with his hands he got rid of Kurt's pants and made him stand on his knees on the bed. Blaine kissed Kurt's stomach and played with his tongue, drawing little circles or sinking it down on Kurt's belly button. He moved to the hips and starting sucking, wanting to leave a big bruise, remembering how much his ex-boyfriend loved to be marked that way.

"Blaine, please."

The boy didn't need Kurt to tell him twice: he pulled down the briefs and started sucking hungrily, making Kurt melt and let out broken breaths and moans. Soon Blaine fastened the rhythm and strongly squeezed Kurt's ass.

"Blaine, you should stop." Kurt said tightening his grip on Blaine's curls and forcing him to stop, making him lay on the bed with Kurt on top of him. They were melting together, it was like they were one, and their bare skins touching made them moan together.

"I don't wanna stop." Blaine was whining, and started thrusting their erections together, but Kurt stopped him putting a hand on his hip. He leaped over the bed, trying not to break contact with his lower body and took the bottle of lube and a box of condoms from his night stand. He looked at Blaine and shook the bottle in front of him, teasing him. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt's body on his, he kissed and licked his neck making Kurt moans right in his ear. A shiver right down his spine almost made him pass out so when Kurt whispered "Fuck me!", Blaine just took the bottle of lube and literally drowned his fingers with it.

Kurt was still on top of him, so it was easy to find his entrance and gently starting to put a first finger in it. The sound that came out Kurt's mouth, almost made him come "Oh, Blaine, so long. Too long." He went on moving his fingers in round circles and slowly starting to insert a second one, making Kurt gasp, so he stopped.

"More, Blaine. Please."

They guy was happy to oblige, so he insert another finger and massaged Kurt's hole, while the brunette started massaging his cock.

"Blaine, I'm ready. I need you to fuck me!"

Blaine took a condom and quickly opened it, Kurt stole it from him and helped him putting it on, that was such a turn on that Blaine was afraid he might come too soon again.

"Now I'm gonna ride you." Kurt said. "I want to feel all of you"

That said, Blaine slowly pushed the tip of his cock at Kurt's entrance, he wanted to be gentle, but Kurt just pushed him inside and started moving up and down making Blaine let out a big moan of pleasure. Kurt was standing on top of him, eyes closed, sweating and just breathing heavily – Blaine couldn't take it anymore: he violently pushed inside of Kurt making the boy scream.

"Blaine I'm almost there. Don't stop."

Blaine went faster and deeper, he noticed Kurt was touching himself and that just made him go nuts. He gave a final strong push, hitting the magic spot one more time before both, him and Kurt, released their pleasures with loud orgasms.

Kurt rested himself on Blaine, their stomachs still sweat and sticky touching. They were both panting heavily, with Blaine caressing Kurt's hair.

"I've missed you." Kurt said, trying to make his breath regular. Blaine just smiled and took Kurt's hand in his, their fingers intertwined.

"I've missed you too."


	10. No Time for Bitterness

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry I'm so late with this, guys! I had my exam, that went great fortunately, and then I didn't know how to finish this. Yes, it is my last chapter but I hope you will love it._

_A little smut in the end, if you don't like it skip that part._

_I wanna thank again my friend __**mirtilla83**__ for reading this and being my beta. My friend Carol who always encourage me to do crazy things like this and my #soulmate (you know who you are!)._

_In the end thanks to each and everyone of you who stuck with me till the end, I've got other stories planned and you're helping me decide which one to develop. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>10. No Time for Bitterness<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning with a big smile on his face, he thought nothing could ruin his day except that when he turned to wake up Blaine, he wasn't there. Kurt looked around but Blaine was nowhere to be found. Then he noticed the piece of paper on his night stand, he took it with trembling hands and read it:<p>

_I'm sorry._

_I have to think about this._

_I'll call you._

_Blaine._

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It could've been really easy, just them back together, but obviously no. He decided to give Blaine what he wanted, so he got up and started to get ready to work, trying not to think about him. Or better he just got up and started to get ready for work, the non-thinking part was not so successful.

* * *

><p>Blaine was splashing water on his face, he didn't even bother to dry it up, as soon as he was out of the bathroom, he threw himself on the couch and sighed. What now? What was he supposed to do? Just getting back with Kurt, like nothing had happened? <em>Yes. <em>Said a little voice in the back of his head. But he didn't know if it was safe to listen to it. His phone rang and took it away from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"You had sex yesterday, didn't you?"

"How do you do this, Quinn?"

"It's just something in your voice." She laughed and Blaine smiled. Her silvery laugh always put him in a good mood.

"So who was it? Sebastian or Kurt?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I knew it! What are you lovebirds up to now? Wanna grab a coffee?"

"Well, _I _would love to."

"What about Kurt?"

"I'm…ehm…home right now."

"Oh. But, why?"

"I had to think."

"About what? You love him, he loves you. That's it!" Blaine paused. Was that really it? He heard someone talking on the other line.

"Blaine, Sam needs to tell you something."

"Hey, man." The deep voice of the blonde man came through his cell-phone. "Hey Sam!"

"Listen, if this is about what happened four years ago, well you should know that nothing of what Kurt wrote in that letter was true." Blaine gasped, he didn't know what to say and for a few seconds, a silent surrounded him.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me. During your Sebastian shenanigans." Blaine smiled at the term he used, but then he focused on Sam's words.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you know, now that I think about it when he said _I didn't mean any of that_, he could've meant that he had to go shopping, or that he had some groceries to pick up – of course I'm sure, Blaine!"

Silence.

"Blaine? Are you there?"

"I-I have to go. But thanks, Sam." He hung up and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt was exhausted. His boss made him run so many errands that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He just wanted to go home, have some dinner and then <em>die <em>on his bed, while watching some rerun of his favorite tv show.

But, apparently _someone_ had other plans: when he opened the door, some candles were lit in the hallway and there was a good smell coming from the kitchen. He followed it and found Blaine, with an apron, blending some stuff in a bowl.

"What's this?" Kurt said smiling.

"I'm making you dinner."

"How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." Blaine grinned.

"So…you had some thinking?"

Blaine shook his head and grab Kurt by an arm "Dinner first, then talk." That said he gently kissed Kurt on his cheek and made him sit at the table. Everything was so nice and warm, Kurt and Blaine never lived together but in that moment everything was fitting so easily. Like they were never apart.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Sure." Blaine poured Kurt the wine and then rushed in the kitchen, when a little bell rang. He came back a couple of minutes later with a big chicken in his hands. Kurt sighed as Blaine put the bird in the center of the table.

"Are we supposed to eat all that?"

"If you want to." Blaine sit right next to him and got closer to his ear. "Or, we could always eat the main course later. I've always liked eating my dessert first." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck once, then twice, when he was moving to his lips, Kurt jerked back.

"Blaine, stop. We can't!"

"But I want to. I want _you._"

"What about this morning?"

"I had to think. But now I have and I choose you."

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes. Yes, he was telling the truth but Kurt didn't want to leave anything unspoken. So he took a deep breath and started talking.

"I want you too, Blaine. But I have to talk to you about what happened four years ago."

"I know. Sam told me." Kurt smiled. So Blaine had some help in his thinking after all.

"That's great! But I want you to hear it from me." Blaine looked at the boy, he was serious, so he decided to listen. An explanation was what he always wanted after all.

"Okay, Kurt. I'm listening."

"Leaving you was one of the most painful things I had to do. When I lied to you about the time I was leaving, it wasn't because I thought you would've wanna be back together, it was because I was afraid that seeing your face would stop me from leaving." Kurt paused. "Blaine, you are…" His voice cracked. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I left because I wanted to pursue my dream without you having to give up yours. I loved you too much for that."

Blaine stared at Kurt, speechless. All that time, apart, because they loved each other too much? That didn't even make sense! He cupped Kurt's face and gave him the sweetest smile.

"Kurt. I love you. I still do, so much. Actually I think I never stopped." He wiped away a tear streaming down Kurt's face. "I don't care about what happened, okay? I just wanna stop this madness. I love you. Do you-" He stopped, almost fearing the answer. _Courage_, he thought. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, Blaine. I love you so much."

And then there wasn't time for words anymore, both boys clashed into each other, kissing passionately and with no recall of what happened in the past. Blaine took Kurt's hand and guided him on the couch. When they were both seated, Blaine kissed the brunette's lips softly but then he stopped, he looked Kurt right in his eyes, brushing the boy's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"I can't believe we just waste four years of our lives with sadness, by being apart."

Kurt got closer and kissed Blaine, gently at first but then his tongue pushed to enter. Blaine welcomed it with a moan, grabbing Kurt's hair. The taller boy lightly pressed Blaine's body on the couch and rested his on Blaine's.

"I guess we should make up for lost time." Kurt laughed and began kissing Blaine's neck, while opening his shirt, button after button. Blaine laughed and rested his body, trying to enjoy the feeling of Kurt's lips all over his body. When he reached his nipple and twirl his tongue around it, Blaine made a soft moan that gave Kurt chills – he loved hearing pleasure noises from Blaine's mouth. When Kurt started unzipping Blaine's pants, the shorter boy stopped him, putting an hand on Kurt's, who looked at him, confused.

"Your turn, mister." He just said that and reversed the situation, pushing Kurt on the couch and, in a minute he was on top of him, stripping him from his shirt and unzipping his pants. Kurt didn't even had the time to prepare himself that Blaine was swallowing him whole and making him almost scream. It was just a matter of minutes, Blaine was twirling his tongue and bobbing his head up and down, Kurt didn't even had time to warn him. He came copiously but Blaine swallowed everything, without spilling a drop.

Blaine looked at Kurt: sweating, hardly breathing and with his eyes closed but still with his hands through Blaine's hair. It was the hottest thing ever and Blaine could actually feel his erection pumping in his pants. Kurt gave a big breath and looked up at Blaine, he got up and took Blaine by his hands, when they both were up, Kurt put his fingers in Blaine's waistband and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"I think you still owe me four years of great sex, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine followed him in the room, laughing.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Your turn guys! First reviews always make me happy and make me write faster! <em>

_Second what do you think I should write? I have two ideas in mind: 1. After seeing some gifs on tumblr I'm kinda in love with the idea of Cheerio!Kurt and Skank!Blaine, 2. I was thinking about another Future!Klaine where Blaine is a famous actor and Kurt become his assistant.  
>What do you like more? Do you have suggestions? I would love to hear them!<em>


End file.
